


Blonde Babe

by siriuslymooned



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Smut, insecure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: My Roger Taylor fics





	1. Pub Gig

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Queen

Another Friday night, another Smile gig at the college pub. Y/N had been reluctant to go, not because the band was bad… they just weren’t very good. She had been personally invited to tonight’s gig, however. Pulling on a pair of bell bottom jeans and a cute top and made her way over to the gig.

The three piece had drawn a decently sized audience out- they had fans and they weren’t so terrible to look at either. Y/N tried to get as close to the stage as she could. It wasn’t very easy and had been met with a few elbow jabs and dirty looks. The girls were nuts about these boys and Y/N’s appearance had seemed to shake them a little.

She’d noticed the drummer looking at her a few times. He smiled in a way that made it hard to smile. It wasn’t until he sent a wink her way that she looked away. Trying to focus on the other two members. Her attention inflating his possible large ego wasn’t something she wanted. She hadn’t come for him.

“Goodnight everyone. Thanks for coming and remember, don’t forget to smile.” Tim spoke in the microphone before he and his bandmates left the stage.

After the gig, Y/N passed the crowds of college students. Once outside, she made her way to the back of the building. She’d been told to look for a van- that’s where they’d be. And they were. She found the singer and the drummer chatting away. Taking a breath, she made her way over.

Roger had spotted the girl coming their way and smiled, “Well look who it is.”

Y/N smiled, “Gentlemen.”

“Enjoy the show?” Tim asked.

She nodded and shrugged, “It was alright.”

“Can’t let you leave dissatisfied love,” Roger said with a smirk, “How ‘bout we go for a pint. Talk about it.”

Y/N let out a laugh- one that Tim joined in on. The pretty blonde was left confused, unsure of what he’d missed. However he wouldn’t have to wait long to figure it out.

“You came!” Brian’s voice came from behind Y/N. He smile at the girl, wrapping an arm around her and pressed a kiss against her cheek.

“Well you asked me to. Had to see what was keeping my guy away every Friday night.”

He smiled. The smirked on Roger’s face had faded. Brian, thankfully, hadn’t noticed.

“Boys, this is Y/N, the girl I was telling you about.”


	2. Burn the House Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh Roger’s wife the one he cheated on should’ve broken his drums, thrown his clothes off balconies, burned his possessions and kicked him in the nuts.

It was the fifth night in a row, just that month, that Roger had come home at an awfully late hour- smelling of alcohol and perfume. The first few times it happened she tried to rationalize it. At least he’s coming home to me.

Then began the tears. She would cry herself to sleep every night she went to night without him and every time he came home smelling of someone else. Roger would climb into bed and wrap his arm around her, unaware of just how much pain he was causing.

And then one night, she snapped.

Rog had called to tell her, “I’ll be late tonight.” Something about a late band practice or some celebration with Miami.

She hadn’t really heard the rest. She just slammed the phone down and marched to their bedroom- a woman on a mission.

She emptied one of the garbage cans and started tossing his things into it. Anything she could get her hands on. Shoes, shirts, coats, pants. Then things on the shelves. Nothing was same. Replacement pieces for his drum kit were kicked in and drumsticks were broken. She’d trip over a discarded article of clothing and rip it to shreds.

The tears that fell from her eyes filled her with rage. Too many times had she cried over him. Too much time had been spent mourning a relationship that had died along time ago.

It wasn’t until around 3am that Roger finally stumbled home. He was a bit shaken by the sight of what he saw. Everything of his, it seemed, had been thrown out onto the lawn. Broken. Shredded.

And then he spotted his wife sitting in the open doorway. She’d left a light on and he could see her face. She’d been crying.

“Love?”

She stood to her feet as he approached her. When he was close enough, she slapped him. Hard.

It took him by surprise and took a few seconds for him to recover, “What the HELL’S the matter with you?!”

She went to slap him again but he caught her wrist. So she spat at him and pulled her arm back.

“Don’t you DARE pretend like you don’t know what this is about. If you ever come near me again, I’ll burn this house down to the ground!”

She walked inside and slammed the door closed, locking it. The blonde, left outside. Angry. Stunned. Alone.


	3. Promise Rings

To say that you didn’t trust Roger was a bit on an unfair statement. It’s just… you’d known him for so long, trust had nothing to do with it. His behavior on tour was always the same. So when he’d asked you out, it had left you a bit stunned- though not enough to accept.

The boy was gorgeous and you did have a little crush on him, hell who didn’t? Getting close to him over the last several months had been incredible. But now another tour was coming up and you felt knots in your stomach.

You worried that he wouldn’t wanna stay exclusive to you. It had bee a bit on an uphill battle to get him to commit to just you. And now you didn’t want to lose him.

So when he called from the studio to say that he was coming over and that he had something important to talk to you about, your heart sank. This was it. The wait had just about driven you mad but it gave you time to prepare some arguments… all of which made you sound insane.

When Roger got to your place, he let himself in. He could feel the tense energy but didn’t really understand why. He found you curled up on the sofa, picking at your nails.

“Hey you,” he leaned down kiss you but you moved back, “you alright?”

You looked at him, “You said you wanted to talk. So talk.”

You hadn’t meant it to come out as bad as it did. Roger was confused and a little hurt. He was already nervous. Now you were acting weird and it made him worry more.

“So we’re going back on tour soon and I wanted to have a conversation about you and me.”

You looked back at your hands. You didn’t want him to see you fighting back tears.

Roger reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He then took a seat next to you.

When he handed you the box, you looked at him- confused. There was no way that he was proposing. He wasn’t that dumb to try something like that.

“What is it?” You ask.

“Open it.”

You did and saw it was two silver bands. You picked on up and teared up at the engraving.

Love of my life

“It’s not a proposal. I just wanted you to know how much I care about you. How much I love you.”

You swallow, “Why are there two?”

He smiled again, “One for you,” he slipped the ring on your finger before taking the other one, “And one for me.”


	4. Soft Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna leave hickies on Rogers tummy bye

It was an unusually warm day but perfect for soaking up the sun. Y/N had gone outside to find Roger lying on a chair by the pool, in black leather trousers and his shirt was left unbuttoned.

Shaking her head, she made her way over to him.

“How are you not dying in those things?” Y/N asked as she sat next to him on the chair.

Roger smiled, “I’m hot.”

“Don’t think that’s how that works.”

She could feel him rolling behind his sunglasses. He was hot. He was a little too hot and the fact that he knew made it worse.

Not missing a beat, Y/N swung her leg over his hips, so that she was straddling him. Again Roger smiled, and lifted his sunglasses to look at her.

The blond smirked and rested his hands on her waist, “Well hello there.”

“Is this okay?” Y/N asked, moving closer to him, her eyes fixed on his lips.

When he nodded, she pressed her lips against his and sharply inhaled. His hands slid to cup her ass. Y/N moved from his lips, leaving kisses on his jaw and neck and chest.

Getting to his stomach, she licked a spot before sucking and nibbling. She took pride in the soft moans that slipped from his mouth.

She left a few more kisses against him before sitting up and standing.

“Where the hell are you going?”

She shrugged, “It’s a bit warm. Think I’m gonna go back inside… take a shower. Join if you want.”


	5. Alone Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Alone Together by Sabrina Carpenter

_I dare you to love me_

_The pretty and the ugly_

The day of Brian’s wedding had come and everyone was more than excited for him. It was a day that many had been counting down to. Roger had been one of them until a few weeks ago.

He was happy for his friend, don’t misunderstand. But he wasn’t exactly in the mood to celebrate anyone’s love anymore. Not since he lost his.

What made things worse was that she was still gonna show up.

_If you’re alone, I’ll make it better_

They had met one drunken night, years ago- long before Queen. She’d shown up in one of his classes one day, though she later tell him that she’d always been here, he’d just been distracted by other things.

Other girls.

After that, he started inviting her out. He’d never had a female friend that stayed platonic. That never showed any romantic- or sexual- interest in him. He found it comforting.

It wasn’t until Queen had been signed that things between them began to change.

There had been a celebration down at the pub and everyone was invited. Drinking, dancing, music- girls hanging all over Roger but he kept blowing them off, waiting for her. And when she finally walked in, he felt something in him snap.

That was the first night that he kissed her. She was the only one he wanted after that.

The next morning, Y/N had panicked a little. Waking up in bed, naked, next to her friend. She was sure that everything was ruined. That letting him indulge in the one thing with her she’d been withholding would be what finally made him leave.

Oh how wrong she was.

_We could be alone together_

Dating someone who was so used to only one night made Y/N a little nervous. And maybe it wasn’t fair to be so distrusting of someone who promised that she was the only one for him, but it sounded like a line.

There was a night where it seemed to change things. It had been a beautiful night out in a beautiful city she couldn’t remember the name of.

He’d got down on one knee and proposed.

_Strangers in the nighttime_

_There’s never a right time to say hello_

It wasn’t too good to be true but that’s what she told herself. At least he wasn’t cheating. He’d kept his word on that.

But she never saw him. The band was getting bigger and the tours were long. And if there wasn’t a tour, he was out at a bar or in the studio.

He’d come home and try to dote on her but she could see him falling asleep. Moments for them had become so rare. It just didn’t make sense to continue pretending like it could work.

_If we’re all alone in a crowded room_

_Maybe we could be alone, just me and you_

He’d found the ring and a note apologizing. It had only been a few weeks but he was sure the pain would never stop.

The wedding reception was no easier than the ceremony. He’d kept himself occupied at the bar, never not having a glass in his hand. Alcohol was the only thing keeping himself from exploding.

He spotted her, across the room, chatting with the happy couple. She looked so beautiful. So beautiful it hurt.

Her eyes met his and she offered him a smile. A slow music number started to play and he stood to his feet, making his way to her, leaving his glass at the bar.

No words were exchanged, he just took her hand and held her close. Swaying to the music did nothing for their broken hearts but in that moment, he would just pretend.

When the song ended, they froze, eyes locked. His forehead touched hers before swallowing and walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

so like maybe reader is a dancer, like a professional dancer- maybe a ballerina and she invites Roger and the boys to one of her recitals and just seeing the way she moves on stage, how free she is, he’s sure he’s in love. And afterwards, he goes backstage and- seeing her in that leotard and tights, pulls her into a supply closet or empty dressing room, and fucks her hard against the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could write a short imagine of roger x reader where the reader has a nightmare and roger calms her down and calls her sweet things like baby girl and all that and then they just cuddle for the rest of the night? It’s okay if you can’t or don’t want to write it but I just think it would be really cute and fluffy

Your body tossing woke Roger from his deep sleep. He thought nothing of it until he heard you start to whimper. He reached over to wake you when your body shot forward and you screamed.

Roger quickly grabbed you in his arms and you started crying. His hand rubbed your back while the other held your head close to him.

“You were gone. It was all gone. I went to find you and you were gone.”

“I’m right here, baby girl,” he pressed a kiss against your forehead and your cheek, “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

When you started to settle, Roger guided you to lay back down and wrapped his arms tightly around you.

“Go back to sleep love. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you write an imagine for 69 yo roger and young reader ?

So any of us now (over the age of 20)? Bitch this would 100% go down at a concert. He plays and he’s all sweaty and full of adrenaline and he sees all the pretty girls just waiting just to see him.

Something in him snaps, bringing him back to his younger days when he was such a slut, up to his neck in pussy. An endless supply of groupies to indulge his sexual appetite.

Once outside, he spots a girl against the building, bringing a cigarette to her lips and texting on her phone. He makes his way over to her and gives her that charming Roger smile that hasn’t changed for 40 years.

The girl tosses her cigarette and runs her fingers through his short and silver locks. He gives her a smirk before moving in and pressing a kiss against her lips.

A moan slips from her lips and grips his shirt and pulls his body closer to hers. His hands fall to your ass and gives the cheeks a squeeze, making her moan again.

A door opens and a voice calls out Roger’s name. He pulls back from the girl and smiles at her. Taking a few steps back still looking at her, Roger gives her a wink before heading back inside


	9. Sloshy

With the release of Hot Space, and less than positive reviews, the band greatly needed a night out. When they entered the bar, it was crazy busy. You were really excited to see them, especially Roger. It had been a minute since you had seen him, them… it was just really good to see them again.

“Barkeep!” Freddie called to you, making you smile.

You greeted the others. When your eyes fell on Roger, he looked different than last time. You couldn’t recall him ever saying anything about needing glasses or his eyesight being wonky, so seeing him with glasses made you smile. He noticed your gaze and perked up.

“I’m guessing the usual?”

“Nope. Something stronger,” John answered.

It was then you registered the looks on their faces. They looked upset, defeated. You’d never seen them look this way before.

But shrugging it off, you looked around before turning around and grabbing a bottle off the top shelf. It was unmarked and expensive and you knew it would get the job done.

“What’s that?” Brian asked.

You shook your head and told him not to worry about it, pouring them each a shot. “Don’t worry about it. Just know that it’ll do the trick and you shouldn’t operate heavy machinery for the next 24 hours.”

They each took their shots and soon were feeling the effects. Whatever was in that bottle was highly potent. Another customer had asked if he could get a shot of what you’d poured them and you fed him a line about never being able to afford it. He called you a bitch- something that made Roger upset.

He grabbed the man by the shirt, lifting him up out of his seat. You quickly moved from the inside of the bar to pull him off, helped by Brian and John. Security came over quickly and escorted the man out of the bar.

Turning to Roger, you smiled and pressed a kissed against his cheek, “My hero.”

He smiled and watched you as you moved back behind the bar.

As the night went on, the boys bought and consumed more drinks. Roger had kept you company, sticking by the bar the entire night. At one point during the night, his pulled off his glasses and wiggled his eyebrows at you. It made you giggle.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Roger flashed you a toothy grin and leaned his head down against his hand, watching as you worked. There were a few male patrons that tried flirting and Roger glared at them. You were sure that he’d jump at them if he had any sense of gravity.

When last call was made, Roger started reaching in his pockets for something. He looked up at you, pouting again, “What’s wrong, buttercup?”

“Can’t find my glasses,” he lets out a sigh. “How am I supposed to look at your pretty face if I can’t see?”

You giggle and move around the bar and get in his face, “This better?”

He smiles and leans in to kiss you but you bring your hand up to his face and move away from him. He whines and pouts again. Brian makes his was over to the both of you. He put a hand on Roger’s shoulder and told him it was time to go.

You hand Brian Roger’s glasses and Brian chuckles, “What was in that glass?”

Chuckling you tell him, “Who knows?”

Roger tries to shake Brian off of him, whining about not wanting to leave and how he didn’t even have a chance to make a move on you yet. You come around the bar again and pull a pen from your pocket. You scribble onto a napkin and stick it into the front pocket of his jeans.

“There, now you have my number,” you press a kiss to his nose.

They stumbled out of the bar, Freddie yelling “Goodnight, Barkeep!” before leaving. It wasn’t often when you got to see the boys but when you did, it was quite an adventure.


	10. Thigh Ride

You loved visiting Roger at the recording studio. He sometimes liked to show up a little early to practice. You’d usually get a call when he did, his voice all sleeping and begging for you to bring him breakfast.

When you walked in the empty room, you saw Roger at his drumkit, pounding away. Angrily, almost.

It was hot.

He was hot.

When he started to slow down, you opened the door, thinking it would reveal your presence but he kept on drumming.

“Brought that gross sandwich you liked.”

Roger looked up and smiled. He held out a hand and made a grabby motion. You handed him the sandwich bag. He took it. When you startes to pull your hand away, he grabbed it and pulled you back.

You smiled and pressed a kiss against his lips. You started to pull back but felt resistance.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

A small giggle slipped from you and you sat down on his leg closest to you. Your lips were back on his, the kiss a little hungrier than the last.

And then something in the air shifted. Roger’s hands gripped your hips. He lifted you up and sat you back down so you were straddling the thigh you were sitting on.

“Roger,” you moaned, “do we even have time?”

He chuckled, “Does it matter?”

He hands helped you out at first, starting the rocking. The friction against your dampening center felt good.

You let out another moan and took over her own movements, though Roger liked to mess with the rhythm a few times when you started to give away that you were close.

It was nearly too much to handle.

“Baby, please,” you moaned as you got close again and again he held you still.

“Please what?” he smirked, “Use your words.”

_Asshole_

_I hate you_

“I need to cum.”

His fingers gripped you tight and sped you up again, “cum for me baby.”

Your release brought out a groan from you. It was so satisfying. As you came down from your high, your speed slowed.

“I like it when you visit me.”

You laughed breathlessly and kissed him.

After a moment, you stood to your feet, “See you later?”

He nodded, “You better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really in need of a smutty, sweaty Roger fic where he’s going hard drumming and you’re watching him from the couch. You straddle him and things get hot. Please write this


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A blurb of you sitting on Roger’s lap and he’s rocking you gently against his thigh as you play with his hair? He gets turned on and you start teasing him by tugging on his choker ? Please smutty

He knew what he was doing to you. That red shirt, those black jeans, and that choker- that fucking choker. You wanted him, he knew you wanted him.

He’d asked to you come along with him for a band meeting. You knew, once he picked you up that it was to tease you.

“Motherfuck-”

You did well enough keeping it together. But you didn’t know much longer you could keep your hands yourself. You needed to get the blonde alone.

Whenever the two of you had a fight, the boys would make themselves scarce. And it was very easy to set Roger off- which today was working in your favor.

Once you’d set the poor boy off, the boys ran out of the studio like clockwork. You slammed the door shut and locked it.

“What the hell is your problem?!”

Turning around, you looked at him. Calm. And it seemed to piss him off more.

“What are you so smug about?”

You scoffed, “You need to relax.”

Moving to him, your hands grip his shirt and pull him towards you. He pressed a kiss against your lips. You push him back and down onto the couch.

Legs straddling his waist, your lips are back on his and your hands are in his hair. His fall from your back and grab your ass. A moan slips from your mouth.

You could feel him getting hard and you smiled when you felt him guide you to rock against him. Feeling your pulse pick him, and throbbing below, you couldn’t wait any longer.

Lifting yourself up, you situate yourself to wear either your legs are on either side of his thigh.

He was more eager than you, placing his hands on your hips and helping you rock against them. Your lips found his again before trailing down to his neck.

Your moans grew louder and more frequent. The pace of your rocking picked up. Roger smirked and stopped your movements. When you let out a whine, he chuckled.

“Think you can set me off and get off on my thigh? I feel so used.”

He stood up and sat you down on the sofa. Walking to the door, he unlocked it and opened it up.

“We’re finished. It’s safe to come back in.”


	12. Sleeping Arrangements

Rog likes to sleep with his head lying on your stomach. At first you found it really sweet. He loved being close to you. Some nights, his hands would wander up and cup your breasts.

And then there were the nights where his hands would wander lower. He’d play with the elastic on your shorts and pull on it a little.

Your hand came down and your fingers would card through his hair, tugging on it a little. He lets out a low groan.

He pulls down your shorts and slowly pull them down to press a kiss against you.

“Baby,” you whine.

He takes his tongue and gives you a lick before taking you in his mouth and lightly sucking on your clit. You let out a soft moan and run your fingers through his hair. And he’d stay like that for most of the night. Lips sucking, tongue gently massaging against you.

“You like that,” your voice was at barely a whisper, “taste good?”

He nods his and let out a positive hum that sent a vibration through your body. A soft moan slipped from your lips and you bite your bottom lip.


End file.
